


Meetings About Meetings

by Lilly_C



Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol and alleyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings About Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written during ITV3s Wycliffe weekend (22.08.2009-23.08.2009).

Maybe it was the cool Cornish night air talking or the copious amount of alcohol she’d supped since clocking off but right here, right now in the darkened alley entrance Doug Kersey had never looked more alluring, more enticing. She wanted him but she couldn’t have him. Could she?

“Doug,” she softly called out.

He stumbled while turning to her. “Yeah.”

She leant against the rugged old stone wall. “What about right now?” she asked pulling his tie, drawing him closer.

“Here?” he asked, startled by Lucy’s actions. He lightly quivered as she licked the sweet spot just below his ear, gently nipping his earlobe she whispered. “I’m not doing everything.”

Doug used her words for what they really were. Encouragement. Not that he ever needed any when it came to Lucy Lane.

His cool hands explored smooth warm skin. Their lips met with an intensity neither of them expected, he fuelled it by roughly squeezing her breast. 

Briefly breaking for air, Lucy stared at Doug with a new found admiration for the man while silently cursing the pointed stone digging into the small of her back.

“Doug, I think I’m gonna be sick,” she said just before her cheeks puffed out.


End file.
